


Falling Forever

by seaofanxiety



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU sorta?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofanxiety/pseuds/seaofanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would be like falling into the Bifrost, letting the stars swallow him into eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Forever

   

     When Thor awakens, it is the bright glare of sunlight across his face that pulls his mind from the smoky tendrils of dreams. He stretches languidly, feeling the pull and strain of sore muscles, the soft growl of hunger in his belly. His eyes squint against the warm rays flitting across his face as he stares blankly, for a moment, at his curtains – which are open wide, realizing that he'd forgotten last night to close them. He entertains the thought of closing them, but decides to stay wrapped up in the sheets, in the cool comfort of his lover. He props himself up on his elbow, staring down at Loki, who sleeps on despite the bright sunlight streaming into the room. Loki is pliant with sleep, his skin glowing softly where the light casts upon it like white marble, smooth and cool to the touch. His face is relaxed, the scowl which often twists his lips is gone in sleep, and he looks ages younger. Thor's hand runs along the soft, exposed skin of his lover's hip, unconsciously rubbing small circles with his fingers. He sits up, freeing his other hand to caress down Loki's arm. Long, elegant fingers grab his callous and scarred ones, intertwining as if they were always meant to be so.

 "Thor," Loki says, voice soft and slightly slurred as he's only just waking up, "what are you doing?" Thor stares at the stark contrast of his skin against Loki's. Tanned, scarred skin against soft, pale skin – like night and day almost. He wonders at what a sight they must make walking next to each other, hands intertwined and shoulders brushing. 

 "Watching you," he answers honestly, without pause. His gaze turns to meet Loki's emerald eyes, which are brilliant in the shadowed nest of their pillows, their bed.

 "Mm, that is quite creepy to hear, you know," He replies, his voice mocking - but nothing can hide the stain of pink against those sharp cheekbones, or the pleased glow in eyes that's mixed with amusement among other things - things that Thor doesn't have the words to name or describe. Yet, he knows those feelings are mirrored in his own gaze, his own heart, despite his lack of eloquence when it comes to speaking.

 "I suppose, I cannot not help doing so though," He shifts so he lays between Loki's legs, bringing their intertwined hands to hold over his heart - to show his love how it only beats for him in this moment. "You capture my attention, as always." There's a flash of emotion through his emerald eyes, something that looks a lot like how Thor would assume love would look.

The corners of Loki's lips curl up at the edges, opening to a small, but genuine smile.

"I would hope so," he whispers, leaning up as Thor leans down.

    They kiss, soft at first, chaste and sweet in all intentions. Thor is the one who seeks more, who must have more to quench the blazing fire in his veins - and it is Loki who allows it, allows him to kiss him deep and searching, hungry for a way to express the feelings that burn inside of him. He feels love so fiercely, so strongly that he almost cannot speak the words aloud, for it may break the fragile spell that lasts upon him - the sweet moments they have in this room, together, twist at his soul and hold him tight. They break apart, resting with their cheeks touching, breathing each other in while trying to catch much needed air. Thor shifts so that he can touch his forehead to his lover's, staring into his eyes. It's then, that he thinks, _I could fall forever into these eyes - into him._ It would be like falling into the Bifrost, letting the stars swallow him into eternity. It almost scares him, the intensity of the emotions that roar inside of him and yet, as Loki stares up at him, with the same light as the stars shining there in pools of emerald light, he cannot be afraid.

"I will love you forever," Thor whispers then, his gaze never breaking, never wavering. Loki touches a hand to his cheek, then brushes loose strands of hair from his face.

"Promise?" He says softly, gaze turning soft, just the slightest shade of insecurity crossing his features. Thor leans down, pressing their lips together again, as they are always meant to be, before answering with all the confidence of his soul and his heart,

"I promise upon my life, upon my right to the throne, Loki Laufeyson, that I will love you for as long as eternity allows me to - and even when it does not, I will still love you then." The smile that makes it way across his lover's lips makes all the light of the Sun dim and dull in comparison.

"You're far more eloquent with words than I first perceived, Thor Odinson," Loki finally replies, radiating his usual soft, playful nature. Thor smiles, kissing him for a few, long minutes.

Then, it sinks in.

"Do you mean to say you thought me a fool?"

All he gets in response is laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please and thank you.


End file.
